


Roost [Traducción]

by Minamika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Chickens, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hate to Love, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Indirect Speech, M/M, Nesting, Nesting Dean Winchester, Romance, Spanish Translation, Woobie Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: Un AU sobre pollos tiernos. Dean es un peligroso monstruo de negro plumaje, un demonio en el ring, empeñado en destrozar a su oponente para que él mismo pueda sobrevivir. Es un pájaro criado para luchar. Su último combate fue en contra el infame Castiel, un dominante gallo blanco de pelea con un poder casi incontrolable. El duelo estaba destinado a ser a muerte. Pero entonces todo termino: fueron puestos en jaulas y llevados a un lugar mucho más brillante y verde. Ahora Dean y Castiel ya no son contrincantes, sino compañeros de patio. No es tan malo. Hay mucha comida, agua limpia, y muchas gallinas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ni Dean ni Castiel se sienten muy inclinados a quedarse con las chicas, o asesinarse entre sí, en realidad.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, minor Sam/Ruby/Sarah
Kudos: 5





	Roost [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923348) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



> Nota (parcial) de la persona que escribió la historia original: El AU que nadie pidió, pero aun así van a tener. Inspirado en un episodio de Elementary, así como mi exhaustiva observación de mi propia pareja de gallos, Stanley y Gallo Sin Nombre #28.
> 
> Advertencias: Abuso animal gráfico y deportes sangrientos (peleas de gallos). Violencia. Homofobia. Además, un párrafo donde Castiel tiene algunos pensamientos no malintencionados que deliberadamente cambian el género de Dean.

Estaba oscuro en la jaula. Todo siempre estaba oscuro. Olía como a sangre, mierda y hombres. El olor del alcohol derramado se filtraba desde el suelo, asfixiando la saliva y el excremento de pájaro en la tierra. Los gallos aullaban desde sus recintos de metal, presionando las barras en vano. 

Voces emocionadas resonaron en la recámara subterránea, las risas y ovaciones llenaron el aire. Era ruidoso... lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que cuando el Rey se puso de pie de su lugar para hablar, el nuevo silencio fue ensordecedor. 

— Caballeros, prepárense para hacer sus apuestas. A nuestra izquierda, tenemos al campeón reinante del estado, Angel Blade. Perteneciente a nuestra _siempre_ tan encantadora Reina Abaddon. Blade es una belleza, sí, pero una vez en el ring, es un horrible bastardo. Ha ganado los ochenta combates que ha tenido en casa. 

Un estruendo de emoción hizo vibrar el aire mientras los hombres estaban colectivamente impresionados. 

— ¡Ah, impresionante, sí! Pero aquí, a nuestra derecha, — el Rey continuo, moviendo el brazo hacia sus propias jaulas, — tenemos a mi favorito, al encantador Dīn. Él es un demonio de corazón negro. En su primera pelea, le arrancó la garganta a un rottweiler. Fue un desorden espantoso. 

Una segunda ronda de gritos atravesó a la multitud en las sombras, trozos de papel blanco pasaron como luces de boya en un mar oscuro y agitado. Desde adentro de su jaula, Dīn vio los movimientos y reconoció que su pelea iba a comenzar pronto. 

Los agobiantes minutos pasaron; las apuestas fueron contadas, y las bebidas fueron servidas. El brillo del cabello rojo de la Reina Abaddon llamó la atención de Dīn cuando la mujer se inclinó sobre el ring de combate con una jaula en las manos. Había un gallo ahí con un blanco plumaje y una furiosa postura. El rostro de Abaddon se mantuvo bien alejado; ella le temía a su propio luchador. 

— Ahh, ahora tú, — el Rey dijo, acercándose a la jaula de Dīn. El traje negro del Rey era la única cosa limpia en este lugar. La jaula de Dīn pasó a manos del Rey, y fue llevado rápidamente al borde de la arena. 

Los hombres se sentaron en círculos alrededor del pozo central, gritando y anticipando el comienzo de la pelea. Sus fuertes pisadas sacudían el suelo y sus gritos de emoción anunciaban lo que querían: — _¡Hasta la muerte! ¡Hasta la muerte!_

Dīn se arrastró hacia atrás sobre sus garras, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio mientras su jaula era inclinada hacia el polvo ensangrentado en la arena. Las cuchillas pegadas en sus espolones resonaron y se engancharon en los barrotes de la jaula, y Dīn sintió miedo, no queriendo ser arrojado en el pozo. Cada vez que peleaba quedaba herido. 

Pero luego el Rey se inclinó para susurrarle, y Dīn se calmó al escuchar sus palabras. — Vamos a aullarle a esa luna, — el Rey dijo. 

Esas palabras fueron su detonante: transformaron a Dīn en una criatura con una sed pura de sangre. 

El pestillo de su jaula fue levantado, y Dīn fue arrojado a la tierra. En la otra parte de la arena, Angel Blade coincidió con su aterrizaje; inmediatamente se giraron hacia el otro, con las cabezas bajadas. 

Angel Blade y él eran del mismo tamaño, pero eran de color opuesto. Dīn luchaba por la oscuridad del pozo subterráneo, por su propia arena, por su Rey. Angel Blade peleaba por el terreno más alto, por el lugar fuera de la oscuridad. Dīn nunca había estado afuera. Imaginó que había luz; la brisa siempre olía a claridad. 

Los gallos criados como gallos de pelea no tenían crestas ni barbas, nada que pudiera actuar como una desventaja en una pelea. Sin esas características, Angel Blade era un animal elegante; sus intensos ojos azules se fijaron en Dīn como láseres encontrando su objetivo. 

La multitud gritó una y otra vez. Dīn no sentía miedo; las palabras del Rey mantenían el miedo a raya. Anunció su grito de batalla, — _¡_ _Cock_ _-a-_ _doodle_ _-_ _doooo_ _!_

Angel Blade se abalanzó hacia él, y se enfrentaron en el lado de la arena de Dīn. Los gritos se volvían más y más fuertes. Dīn _¡saltó!_ La cuchilla en su pata izquierda cortó entre las plumas levantadas del lomo de Angel Blade, lo cual resulto ser inofensivo. 

Blade también dio un grito de batalla y se giró hacia Dīn, saltando; Dīn saltó hacia atrás, las alas se le ensancharon para hacerse más grande. 

Dīn no tardó en descubrir que Blade prefería saltar para atacar; Dīn contrarrestó esto escapando antes de que Blade pudiera aterrizar, ya que era difícil para la otra ave orientarse una vez en el aire. Se enfrentaron el uno al otro y se miraron fijamente, graznando largamente para asustarse entre sí. Blade no era fácil de intimidar, pero tampoco lo era Dīn. 

Angel Blade se movió salvajemente, sus garras fueron hacia el rostro de Dīn. Dīn era bueno esquivando, y se apartó apresuradamente antes de que Blade pudiera montarlo y herirlo. Dīn picoteó los ojos de Blade, cloqueando triunfalmente cuando Blade retrocedió, ofendido por el rasguño que le había otorgado. ¡Eso fue lo que consiguió por meterse con el Rey! 

Por encima de la pelea de los gallos, la multitud miraba, reía y arrojaba basura que los gallos no parecían notar. El Rey tarareó petulantemente, sonriéndole a su pequeño demonio. Dīn era tan encantador cuando no estaba peleando, pero ahora mismo era un monstruo. El gallo blanco de Abaddon no tenía ninguna posibilidad, sin importar las probabilidades. El Rey iba a ganar a lo grande esta vez, porque muchos de los hombres que asistían hoy habían apostado contra Dīn, subestimando su inteligencia. 

Los minutos pasaron, el temporizador sobre el ring contaba hacia atrás desde los quince minutos. Diez minutos para el final. La mayoría de las peleas acababan en cinco minutos, pero esta parecía destinada a prolongarse. Los animales estaban igualados esta noche. Cualquier ganancia valdría la pena el tiempo que tardaran en terminar. 

Angel Blade estaba sangrando de un ojo. Dīn cojeaba; una de las cuchillas de su espolón se había soltado, pero aún podía usarla. Rodeó a Angel Blade con el batir de sus alas, obligando al otro gallo a mostrar sumisión contra su voluntad. 

Solo pasó un momento antes de que Blade se recuperara, arañando el rostro de Dīn con las dos cuchillas en forma de gancho atadas a sus piernas, arrancando las plumas del pecho de Dīn. Líneas negras brillantes se extendieron por el polvo, revoloteando en la tempestad de las alas de Angel Blade. Dīn se retiró, tropezando con sus propias cuchillas sueltas. 

La multitud gritó en celebración, querían que Dīn perdiera. El Rey se puso de pie de su asiento y le gritó a Dīn que retomara su lugar como ganador, que luchara, que peleara hasta que no le quedara nada. Las plumas pueden volver a crecer; una vida era insustituible, al igual que la reputación del Rey como el criador de _campeones_. 

Dīn nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse. Ya que, en ese momento, la luz del mundo exterior atravesó los rostros eufóricos de los apostadores y entró una figura hecha de sombras. 

— ¡Policía! — gritó el recién llegado. — ¡Nadie se mueva! ¡Están todos bajo arresto! 

El caos se apoderó del lugar. Los hombres corrieron, las armas se dispararon y el sonido resonó igual que el impacto de un trueno. Los casquillos de bala se unieron a la basura en la arena, donde Dīn y Blade todavía luchaban. Nada los detendría de luchar, nada. Dīn arañó el rostro herido de Blade, mientras su lomo estaba pegado al suelo y Blade se paraba sobre su garganta. Cacarearon de nuevo, pero Dīn fue estrangulado, y fue difícil que su grito de batalla se escuchara con claridad. 

Quizás Blade no entendió que Dīn no tenía intenciones de morir ese día. 

Unas manos recogieron a los pájaros en la arena, pero Dīn rasguño una de las manos y luego se arrojó sobre Blade una vez más, rodando y enterrando la punta de su pico en la garganta de Blade. Blade jadeó de dolor, pero Dīn no tuvo piedad. Picó más profundo, sacudiendo la cabeza para desgarrar músculos y plumas por igual. 

Luego las manos lo atraparon. Luchó, luchó con fuerza, pero había una red, y sus alas y sus cuchillas quedaron enredadas. ¡Necesitaba matar a Angel Blade! No podría terminar su trabajo si estaba... 

En una jaula. 

Angel Blade fue puesto en la jaula junto a él. Intentaron atacarse a través de los barrotes, pero fue inútil; el metal los detuvo por completo. Dīn ni siquiera pudo pasar sus espolones por el espacio. 

Los apostadores fueron retirados uno por uno de la oscuridad, llevados hacia la luz. Habían anillos de metal en sus muñecas. 

El rey gritó como un loco, sin coherencia alguna. Dīn nunca lo había escuchado tan enojado. Y luego el Rey se había ido, llevado lejos como todos los demás, con metal alrededor de sus muñecas. Su jaula era más simple que la de Dīn, pero seguía siendo una jaula. 

Pronto los pozos estuvieron vacíos. Incluso la Reina Abaddon se había ido. Solamente los humanos del mundo iluminado con uniforme se quedaron, y ellos no se movían de la misma manera que los otros. Ellos eran gentiles, y hacían sonidos suaves. 

— No te preocupes, — uno de ellos le dijo a Dīn. — Les conseguiremos un mejor hogar. Todavía hay esperanza para ustedes, gallitos. 

Angel Blade cloqueó mientras sus jaulas eran levantadas, llevadas hacia la luz. Dīn graznó, esperando poder estar con el Rey de nuevo, porque el Rey también se fue por este camino. Pero el aire helado no era el aliento del Rey, y la luz blanca no era la guía del Rey. Era un mundo diferente. 

La gente estaba por todos lados, mirando a los gallos mientras que los policías los llevaban hacia el auto. Todos dudaban que alguna vez hubiera otra pelea de gallos en las entrañas de este antro, y quizás era lo mejor. En la luz, las aves no se veían como aves, sino como figuras trastornadas de la guerra. Tenían piernas esqueléticas con cuchillas del tamaño de sus cuellos unidas a sus tobillos, sus cabezas estaban cubiertas por sus rostros llenos de cicatrices, sus plumas habían desaparecido para revelar sus pechos ensangrentados. Las criaturas se sacudieron en sus contenedores, queriéndose matar entre sí. Matar y solo matar. Para eso fueron criados. 

El auto era silencioso y ruidoso a la vez. El cloqueó de los gallos fue amortiguado, pero el motor emitió un ruido rabioso. El suelo nunca paro de temblar. 

Hicieron un largo, largo viaje, y quizás durmieron una, o dos veces. Dīn no podía decirlo, estaba exhausto, mareado, y delirante. En una ocasión, unas manos humanas lo recogieron. Trató de picarlas, pero las manos fueron astutas, y se negaron a dejar que las lastimaran. Eventualmente dejó a las manos detener su sangrado. Estaba cocido como un trozo de tela, luego fue puesto de vuelta en su jaula junto con un cubo de agua para beber. 

Sus cuchillas fueron retiradas, y se sentía mejor ahora. Nunca le gustaron las cuchillas. 

Se sentó en su jaula y miró que la misma cosa le sucedía a Angel Blade. Angel Blade fue sedado por un rato, porque no dejaría de pelear. Incluso después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin comida o agua, aún estaba listo para matar. Dīn le temía al otro gallo. 

Las palabras de aliento susurradas por el Rey habían desaparecido. Dīn ya no podía recordar cómo era la oscuridad, solo sabía que no quería regresar nunca más. Y, sin embargo, aún le tenía miedo a todo en la luz. Si había un lugar directamente entre la oscuridad y la luz, quería ir directamente ahí. 

Angel Blade dormía en la jaula a lado de Dīn, y retomaron su viaje. Otro día, otra noche. El suelo continuó temblando. 

Luego todo se detuvo. Se puso muy, muy tranquilo, y Dīn despertó de su tonta siesta vespertina, espiando a los humanos a través de la ventana mientras se acercaban. Cantó alarmado, y Blade también despertó, haciendo eco de su llamado. 

La parte trasera del auto se abrió, y un humano sonriente los miró. — Wow, chicos, ustedes sí que recibieron una paliza, — dijo. — Soy Sam, soy su nuevo guardián. Yo, Sarah y Ruby los ayudaremos a sentirse justo como en casa. — Unas manos grandes levantaron de sus lugares las jaulas de Dīn y Angel Blade. Los sentidos de Dīn detectaron el aire fresco, tan fresco que no podía respirar. Todo era brillante como el fuego, pero no era fuego. Era calmado y sereno, ¡y tan grande! Ni siquiera podía ver el final de la habitación. El suelo era verde, el techo era azul. No había hombres en las sombras, solo Sam, tarareando una melodía a sus nuevos gallos. 

Pasaron por una casa de una sola planta, hecha de tablas de madera. Sam luego ascendió por una pendiente cubierta de césped, golpeó una reja con la cadera, y llevó a los gallos a un nuevo ambiente, era un recinto amplio con polvo y césped y un pequeño arroyo, y un gran gallinero en el otro extremo. Incluso había algunos árboles, cuyas ramas estaban repletas con hojas verdes, cuyo interior se veía brillante con la brisa. 

Dīn y Angel Blade fueron bajados en la parte arenosa del patio, las barras de las jaulas traquetearon cuando se toparon con el suelo. Había una docena de pollos en el patio: Dīn se dio cuenta de que eran _gallinas_ , e infló sus plumas con orgullo, seguro de que todas encontrarían muy atractivo su plumaje negro y sus cicatrices de batalla. Blade se hundió, mirando a Dīn con reproche. 

Sam fue y habló con el humano que transporto a Dīn y Blade a este nuevo lugar, sus voces eran distantes desde aquí. 

Los sentidos de Dīn gradualmente se sobrecargaron, el polvo, el césped, el aire y el cielo, era demasiado. Las chicas lo estaban viendo, y retrocedió avergonzado. Blade arrulló desde un pie de distancia, casi burlándose. Dīn tuvo la impresión de que el otro gallo entendía su entorno, debió haber estado en un lugar como este antes. Pero Dīn estaba asustado por las cosas nuevas. 

Sam regresó con ellos, arrojando algo de comida en sus jaulas. — Coman algo, ¿está bien, chicos? Dejaré que descansen y que se acostumbren entre ustedes, no los tendré peleando a toda hora del día y la noche. 

Dīn picoteó la comida ansiosamente. No era la misma a la que estaba acostumbrado, estaba llena de sabor y con textura extraña. Algunas cosas eran verdes y frondosas, y algunas cosas seguían vivas. Era delicioso, nunca había probado nada tan rico. Angel Blade también comió, pero se movió más lento. No quitaría los ojos de Dīn, como si todo fuera una broma y pronto sus jaulas serian abiertas, y tendrían que matar nuevamente. 

Dīn, por alguna razón, no pensó que intentaría matar a Angel Blade. Matar a otro gallo no era tan divertido, y no estaba destinado a hacerse fuera del pozo. Ellos ya no estaban en pozo, así que no tenían que matar. Era reconfortante pensar en eso. 

Sam tarareó pensativamente. — No puedo leer lo que dice esta etiqueta. ¿D... Deeean? ¿Ese es tu nombre, Dean? 

Dīn continuó comiendo. Sam no era el Rey, así que no respondió. Pero, sí, le gustaba más ese. Su nombre era Dean ahora, sonaba mejor. Como el aire, como la comida. Un mejor nombre para un mejor lugar. 

— Y esto, esto simplemente no tiene sentido, — Sam continuó, leyendo la etiqueta pegada en la jaula de Angel Blade. — Azmbthd. Espera, creo que esa es una ‘C’, ¿Custhal? ¿Certiael? Caaa... Castiel. ¿Sí? 

Angel Blade miró a Sam extrañamente, con una lombriz colgando de su pico. — _Cluck,_ — dijo. 

Dean se sorprendió por cuan tierno Blade había hablado. Era casi como si también le gustara más el nuevo nombre. 

Cuando Sam murmuró que iba a traerles un poco de agua fresca, Dean lo vio irse. Sam era muy alto, probablemente incluso era el doble del tamaño del Rey, y se vestía de una manera mucho más informal. Hmm. Era amigable. Quizás este nuevo lugar no sería tan malo. 

Dean luego miró hacia Angel Blade, lo vio con ojos tranquilos mientras miraba hacia atrás. Dean decidió que, sí, Castiel le quedaba mejor. Como Dean, él no era un monstruo, simplemente había sido criado como uno. Ahora eran simplemente gallos hambrientos. 

Dean cloqueó pacíficamente, luego volvió a comerse todos sus insectos antes de que se fueran arrastrándose. 

Pasaron la tarde en sus jaulas. No fue muy agradable, pero a Castiel no le importo. La jaula lo ayudo a sentirse seguro. Se entretuvo mirando a Dean. 

Dean era un gallo curioso, se seguía pavoneando cada vez que una gallina se volvía hacia él. Castiel se quería reír de él; Dean era ridículo, parecía un animal atropellado. Ninguna chica lo querría. Ni el propio Castiel vio el sentido de reproducirse; era algo gracioso que otros pollos lo hicieran, no tenía nada que ver con él. 

Aun así, se mantuvo cauteloso con las otras gallinas, ninguna de las cuales se acercó. Había otro gallo en el mismo patio, con un glorioso plumaje naranja en su cuello y una fluida cola de plumas verdes que brillaban a la luz del sol. Era intimidante, más grande que Castiel y Dean juntos. Incluso tenía una cresta en la cabeza, de un rojo brillante. Parecía muy importante. Ese gallo ciertamente superaba a Castiel, a pesar de ser él mismo un campeón del pozo. Las habilidades que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida de combate no eran buenas para proteger a las gallinas, solo eran buenas para protegerse a sí mismo. 

A mitad de la tarde, Castiel fue perturbado de una somnolencia por un graznido asustado. Levantó la cabeza de su pecho en curación y miró a la jaula de Dean, la cual se estaba sacudiendo mientras Dean corría dentro de ella. Apenas tenía lugar para moverse, también se apresuraba arriba y abajo por el otro lado del recinto, capaz de ir a ninguna parte y cantando en su agitación. 

Castiel cloqueó interrogativamente, pero Dean simplemente cantó de nuevo, arañando la tierra y arrancando el césped. No parecía dispuesto a reducir la velocidad para poder explicar. 

Unos segundos después, sin embargo, Castiel entendió de qué se trataba el alboroto. Escucho un ruido, el suave _tup-tup-tup-tup_ de las patas de un animal cuadrúpedo. A través de la cerca más cercana vio acercarse un perro, que resoplaba curioso con el hocico presionado entre las tablas de madera. Dean gritó de miedo, pero Castiel no estaba seguro de lo que estaba tan asustado. Las otras gallinas tampoco se molestaron tanto. 

Aun así, Castiel no era un gallo tonto. Si Dean le temía a los perros entonces tenía que haber una buena razón para ello. Luego Castiel hizo sonar una advertencia al perro, informándole de la forma más descortés posible que lo mataría si se acercaba. — _¡_ _Cock_ _-a-_ _doodle_ _-_ _doooo_ _!_ — Lo repitió tres veces más, porque claramente el perro estaba demasiado sordo para entender. — _¡_ _Cock_ _-a-_ _doodle_ _-DOOO!_

— Oye, oye, fuera, — la voz de Sam llamó desde cierta distancia, y el perro saltó a su lado. Castiel miró a Sam mientras acariciaba el lomo del perro, luego empujó al animal lejos del gallinero. El perro se fue con la lengua colgando, y Castiel cantó triunfante, sintiendo que había asustado a la amenaza por sí mismo. 

Dean cloqueó aliviado, pavoneándose en pequeños círculos dentro de su jaula. — _Bok_ _._ _Bok-bok_ _._ — Miró a Castiel a los ojos y revolvió sus plumas tímidamente. 

Castiel cloqueó de regreso, rechazando el agradecimiento de Dean. Él no estaba protegiendo a _Dean_ , para nada. Dean no tenía ninguna causa probable para suponer que lo había hecho por _él_. Dean inclinó su pico hacia arriba y graznó horriblemente, pero Castiel se negó a ofenderse. Ignoró al gallo de plumas negras y se dejó caer para dormir otra siesta. 

Dean arañó por un rato, luego también tomo una siesta. No había mucho que hacer en una jaula tan pequeña. 

En la tarde, cuando el césped comenzó a brillar a la luz del atardecer, Sam se apareció en el gallinero con una cubeta llena de alimento. Lo esparció por el suelo y sobre las jaulas de Dean y Castiel, y todas las demás gallinas corrieron hacia Sam, arrullando y pisando los dedos de sus pies y las unas a las otras para conseguir la comida. 

Dean chilló y amenazó a las otras gallinas con furia, pero aparte de permitirle a su jaula un radio de medio pie de espacio del traqueteo, lo ignoraron y picotearon su cena. 

Castiel pensó que Dean estaba siendo terriblemente inmaduro; eran simplemente _gallinas_ , y ni siquiera podían tocar a Dean a través de las barras de su jaula. El propio Castiel estaba particularmente complacido de tener su propia jaula: ninguno de las otras gallinas podía robar su parte de la comida. Honestamente, no sabía sobre _qué_ se estaba quejando Dean. 

— Los dejaré salir, a los dos, mañana, quizás, — Sam dijo, vaciando las migajas que se encontraban en el fondo de la cubeta, luego se apoyó en la cerca para ver a las gallinas correteando unas alrededor de otras en su carrera para devorar todo antes de que se fuera. — Perdón porque sus jaulas son tan pequeñas. Simplemente no puedo permitir que se desgarren el uno al otro el cuello, necesito saber que puedo confiar en ustedes. — Suspiró con simpatía. — Han tenido vidas difíciles. Pero están a salvo ahora. Todo estará bien. 

Sonrió, luego se apartó de la valla, cerró la reja detrás de él, y emprendió el regreso hacia la casa al pie de la pendiente. Las luces estaban encendidas dentro, y las siluetas de dos mujeres se movían casualmente entre la mesa del comedor y la cocina, preparándose para comer. El perro de Sam se sentó feliz en su camino, y ambas tuvieron que dar un paso alrededor del pulgoso para poder pasar. 

Castiel observó la escena hogareña con una extraña insatisfacción creciendo dentro de él. Claro, era un gallo, pero eso no lo detuvo de entender lo que vio. Sam tenía una buena familia ahí, y su casa era probablemente bastante cálida. Castiel quería un hogar como el que Sam tenía, porque estaba seguro de que pronto se cansaría de la jaula. 

Cuando toda la comida se acabó, las otras gallinas se pararon y se acicalaron, sus cabezas se enroscaron sobre sus lomos marrones para picotear y arrastrar el pico a lo largo de las plumas. El gallo de colores brillantes hizo lo mismo, pero mantuvo sus ojos cautelosos en Dean y Castiel. 

Castiel no se molestó en acicalarse. Era un desastre sin importar lo que hiciera. Aún había sangre es su plumaje blanco, y probablemente nunca se vería igual de bien a como lo había hecho antes de su pelea con Dean. 

Dean había sido un digno oponente, Castiel no estaba muy orgulloso de admitirlo. Ciertamente, no sabía quién de ellos hubiera salido de esa batalla vivo. Una parte de él, una gran parte, se alegró de que nunca lo descubriría. 

Cuando las gallinas empezaron a caminar lentamente en fila india hacia el gran gallinero protegido para dormir, Castiel se esponjó las plumas y se acomodó en su jaula para dormir por la noche. Dean seguía picoteando en busca de comida, pero Castiel supuso que era una tapadera para ocultar su inquietud. El gallo grande no se iría, ni siquiera para seguir a su prole. Aparentemente estaba decidido a quedarse parado mientras el cielo se oscurecía, acechando, con el único propósito de hacer que Dean se sienta incómodo. 

Cuando todas las gallinas estuvieron en el gallinero, los tres gallos eran las únicas aves que quedaban en el patio. Para romper el incómodo silencio, Castiel le ofreció un saludo al gallo más grande. Pero el gallo se burló, luego extendió sus alas ampliamente, tan amplias que en realidad daba miedo, y las agitó con tanta fuerza que el polvo voló hacia los ojos de Castiel. Castiel graznó con tristeza, pero cuando parpadeó para quitar el ardor, vio al gallo trotando hacia el gallinero, con su cola verde revoloteando de manera impresionante. 

Dean dio un cloqueo herido, metiendo su cabeza sin cresta contra su pecho. Tampoco se había tomado bien la amenaza. 

Por primera vez, Castiel quería decirle algo tranquilizador a Dean. El gallo más grande probablemente no los lastimaría, no los intimidaría para siempre, no una vez que los dos estuvieran fuera de sus jaulas. El gallo solo se estaba aprovechando, eso era todo. Pero Castiel no dijo nada de eso. Se suponía que Dean era el enemigo. Solo porque ahora eran los únicos dos forasteros en una parvada ya establecida, con un líder notablemente fuerte y temible ya en su lugar... bueno, eso no significaba nada. Dean y Castiel no estaban en posición de estar del mismo lado. No realmente. 

Castiel refunfuñó, metiendo su cabeza bajo un ala para bloquear la última luz del atardecer. Vagamente escuchó a Dean cantar para sí mismo, pero se volvió más silencioso a medida que Dean se quedaba más y más dormido, y se desvaneció en el silencio después de un rato. 

Curioso, había sido una buena canción... era relajante... 

Los dos despertaron al mismo tiempo la mañana siguiente, asustados por el canto del gallo más grande. El cantó que proyecto fue poderoso, mucho más melodioso que un grito de batalla. La luz del amanecer atravesó el techo del gallinero, haciendo que las coloridas plumas del gallo brillaran. Hizo una gran vista, poniéndose de puntillas para gritarle al mundo. ¡Hora de despertar! 

Dean miro al otro gallo, y comparo toda esa majestuosidad consigo mismo. No sabía por qué debería molestarse en intentarlo más, era obvio que se había engañado toda su vida. No era muy notable, y tampoco lo era Castiel, no comparados con los gallos en la vida real. Castiel y él estaban resguardados. Eran _pequeños_ , y eran débiles y patéticos; con razón, en realidad, dado que los habían encerrado en jaulas y los habían arrojado a la fuerza a los perros dos veces por semana. Dean recordó tener un espacio decente para correr, alguna vez, pero después de esos primeros años, todas las cosas buenas llegaron con menos frecuencia, y pronto no había conocido nada más que la muerte y el sabor de la sangre. 

Aun así, sentado aquí en el césped con su trasero en la fría jaula metálica era mejor que sentarse en la misma jaula en una habitación oscura. Era bueno poder ver el cielo. 

Incluso estaba contento de ver a Castiel mirarlo mientras se sentaban y miraban salir el sol. Castiel bromeo sobre la arrogancia del otro gallo y el plumaje excesivamente brillante, y Dean se esforzó para mantener callada su risa en caso de que lo escucharan. Castiel parecía increíblemente satisfecho después de eso. 

Unas horas después del amanecer, Sam se acercó al gallinero junto con una de sus amigas. El largo cabello castaño de la mujer estaba recogido, y el brazo de Sam estaba cariñosamente alrededor de su espalda baja. Ella se rio mientras esparcía el alimento y las gallinas rodearon colectivamente hasta la cerca, haciendo un escándalo terrible. Dean esperó hasta que la lluvia de alimento se detuviera antes de inclinar la cabeza y empezar a picotear. 

— Ese es Dean, — Sam dijo, — y ese es Castiel. No creo que a Bruce les agrade demasiado, pero a las chicas parece no importarles que estén ahí. 

Ah, así que Bruce era el gran bravucón. Dean masticó un grano de maíz y miró de reojo al otro gallo, quien estaba desayunando con indiferencia como si no tuviera algo desagradable planeado para más tarde. 

— ¿Esas jaulas no son demasiado pequeñas? — la mujer pregunto, inclinada sobre la valla sobre sus codos, copiando a Sam. 

— Sí, — Sam dijo. — Solo estoy preocupado de que, si los dejo salir, intenten y se saquen los ojos entre sí. 

— ¿Qué tal si les damos a cada uno un recinto privado? 

Sam tarareó. — No lo sé, eso podría tomar algo de tiempo de hacer. Les haré una prueba rápida más tarde hoy: dejaré que se acerquen, veré si atacan. Quizás no, espero que no lo hagan. 

— Aunque, ¿qué pasa con Bruce? — la mujer dijo, haciendo gestos hacia el gallo gigante. — No es exactamente un animal amigable. Recuerdas lo que el pequeño bastardo le hizo a Berkley. Pobre perro. 

Sam resopló. — Berkley está bien. Pero sí, tienes un punto. No creo que Bruce dejaría a estos dos dormir en el mismo gallinero que el resto de ellos, eso es seguro. 

— ¿Entonces...? 

Sam frotó los hombros de la mujer, suspirando. — Lo pensaré. Si se da el caso, me ayudarías a hacer un nuevo gallinero, ¿verdad? — Sonrió esperanzado, luego se rio entre dientes cuando la mujer lo empujó. 

— ¡Sam! Tengo que organizar la galería de arte, — ella dijo, exasperada, como ya le había dicho cientos de veces. — Ruby te ayudará, ella es mejor con la carpintería de todos modos. Te diré que. Si puedes conseguir que estos gallos salgan de sus jaulas para esta noche, quizás traiga algo bueno para la cena. ¿Quién sabe? 

— Aww, — Sam dijo, apretando la mano de la mujer y sonriéndole dulcemente. — Gracias, Sarah. 

Sarah le dio unas palmaditas a Sam en su ancho pecho y luego regresó hacia la casa, sus pies chocaban con sus botas de goma. — ¡Entra rápido, necesito tu ayuda con el papeleo! 

Sam se quedó junto al gallinero, sonriendo a los pájaros. — ¿Escucharon eso, chicos? Si se comportan, realmente _obtendré_ , comida adecuada. Estoy pensando en algo orgánico. Mmm... — Entrecerró los ojos hacia el cielo casi sin nubes. Luego miró directamente a Dean, y sonrió. — También hay lombrices involucradas para ustedes. Las más grandes y blandas. Las sacaré del huerto de Sarah, ella no necesita saberlo. — Guiñó, luego siguió el camino de Sarah de regreso a la casa. 

Dean se encontró con la mirada de Castiel y entrecerró los ojos con complicidad. ¿Qué tan bien podían confiar el uno en el otro? ¿Y valía más esa confianza si se incluían deliciosas lombrices de tierra en el trato? 

Castiel cloqueó aceptando, luego volvió a picotear el alimento del césped. Ah, bueno. Se estaban entendiendo. Si Dean hubiera podido sonreír, lo habría hecho. 

Cuando Sam finalmente regresó, era después del mediodía, y todas las demás gallinas estaban esparcidas por todas partes, habían saltado las vallas y se habían ido a explorar el resto de la propiedad. Esto les dio a Dean y Castiel el patio entero solo para ellos, y Sam debió haber sabido eso. Cerró la reja del patio con él mismo adentro, y se agachó, haciendo que sus botas de goma se arrugaran. 

— Ahora, — dijo, — Los dejaré salir lentamente, a ambos al mismo tiempo. Sin movimientos bruscos o los encerraré a los dos de nuevo. ¿Está bien? 

Dean y Castiel cloquearon suavemente, aun cuando Sam no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo. Sin embargo, Sam tomó sus sonidos como una aceptación, y abrió ambas jaulas. 

Luego comenzó a abrir el frente de cada jaula, lentamente... muy lentamente. 

Dean y Castiel se miraron cuidadosamente el uno al otro a través de los dos pies de espacio entre ellos. Dean se veía nervioso, pero Castiel, aunque no estaba seguro, en sí, estaba lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo que salió pavoneándose de su jaula y se dirigió a un poco de césped fresco. Extendió sus alas con alegría, aleteándolas. Sí, fue un movimiento brusco, pero lo hizo de forma no amenazante. 

Dean vio cuánto más relajado estaba Castiel ahora que se había estirado, así que siguió con cautela, yendo de puntillas a la abertura de la jaula... asomando la cabeza... luego saliendo tan rápido que Sam apenas tuvo un momento para parpadear antes de que Dean estuviera al otro lado del patio, aleteando y saltando locamente, disfrutando de su libertad. 

Sam se rio, mientras se ponía de pie y ponía sus manos en la cadera. Castiel cacareó a sus pies, pretendiendo que era el amo de esta tierra. Mientras Bruce no estaba a la vista, probablemente era cierto. A Dean ni siquiera le importaba ser el segundo al mando, solo estaba tan contento de tener espacio para estirar sus doloridas piernas. 

Sam se quedó un rato para asegurarse de que estuvieran realmente bien. Atrajo a Dean más cerca con una lombriz que se retorcía, y Dean estaba lo suficientemente hambriento para ir por ella que se acercó a Sam y se la picó de la mano. Sam no le tenía miedo a los picos afilados, ni siquiera se inmutó. Dean apreció eso. 

Tomó unos minutos de coerción, pero Sam triunfó: consiguió que Dean y Castiel comieran una lombriz de cada mano, a menos de un pie de distancia el uno del otro. Cuando las lombrices se acabaron, Sam felicito a los gallos, luego sacudió sus manos en sus piernas y se dispuso a irse. 

— No se peleen mientras no estoy. Quizás nos veamos como buenas personas, pero créanme, no somos ajenos a comer algo que no se porta bien. — Apunto hacia Dean, luego a Castiel. Entonces sonrió y se fue. 

Dean miró preocupado a Castiel. Sam estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? La gente no comía pollos... eso era simplemente asqueroso. Y raro. 

Castiel se encogió. — _Bok_ _,_ — dijo. 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde vigilando el patio. No se movieron bajo las vallas como lo hacían las otras gallinas; Dean podía ver a Berkley desde el patio, así que decidió quedarse quieto. Manteniéndose dentro de las áreas designadas era una forma probada para prevenir las mordeduras de perro, eso había aprendido. Aunque extrañamente, Castiel tampoco salió del patio. Parecía perfectamente cómodo permaneciendo dentro de un radio de cinco pies de Dean, a pesar de que tenían más de treinta pies cuadrados para vagar. 

Dean en su mayoría ignoró a Castiel, en cambio prestó mayor atención a los insectos que encontró. Desafortunadamente, Castiel era difícil de ignorar cuando quería comer los mismos insectos. Sus cabezas chocaron, y Dean levantó la cabeza con su premio capturado en su boca, solo para que Castiel lo picoteara fuera de su agarre. Dean se lanzó hacia adelante para recuperarlo, pero cuando Castiel no lo soltó, pelearon por el insecto, con cada extremo moviéndose dentro de sus picos. De alguna forma ambos se alejaron con un trozo. A Dean ni siquiera le gustó. Ciempiés. ¡Qué asco! 

Llamó a Castiel por atrás diciéndole que esperaba que se ahogara. 

Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y fingió disfrutar de su medio ciempiés. Cuando se lo terminó, prácticamente se burló de Dean. Dean se quejó y fue a buscar algo más para comer. 

El día continuó de la misma manera, hasta que la luz del día se hizo más densa y el cielo pareció encogerse a medida que se acercaba la noche. Dean merodeaba alrededor de su jaula, no queriendo entrar, pero sabía que se sentiría más seguro ahí. Las demás gallinas estaban regresando al patio, porque era casi la hora para que Sam les diera de cenar. 

Las gallinas regresaron a casa primero. Dos, luego tres, luego cuatro. Dean se acercó tranquilamente a ellas, luego cambió de opinión y se retiró. Eran las gallinas de Bruce, Dean no quería iniciar una pelea. Pero luego las chicas se le acercaron a _él_ , y Dean se puso nervioso, mirando hacia Castiel, quien estaba sentado serenamente sobre su propia jaula, mirando. 

Las gallinas inspeccionaron a Dean, y se paró ahí, respirando lentamente para mantenerse en calma. Había demasiados ojos sobre él, y estaba seguro de que estaban mirando su cabeza descrestada: la falta de cresta, barba y lóbulos en las orejas probablemente lo convertían en una bestia muy fea. Oh, cómo deseaba que todas sus plumas pudieran volver a crecer a la vez. 

Las chicas también eran más grandes que él. Vaya, _esa_ sí que era una razón para sentirse inadecuado. 

Una gallina valiente se acercó a su rostro, e inclinó la cabeza. — _¿_ _Bok_ _?_ — pregunto. 

Dean se encogió, completamente avergonzado. No, respondió, no tenía una nidada propia. Nunca se había apareado. El Rey siempre dijo que se aparearía cuando estuviera listo, y Dean... aún no estaba listo, ¡¿está bien?! (Y, de hecho, Dean pensó para sí mismo, que en realidad no había visto a una gallina de cerca antes. Eran bastante lindas, pero aterradoras.) 

La gallina cloqueó, luego miró hacia sus amigas, pidiendo sus opiniones. 

Otra chica se acercó, picoteando suavemente la herida cosida de Dean. Él se estremeció, pero no se atrevió a devolverle el picotazo en represalia. Bruce no era el único que se veía como un matón. 

La gallina se echó hacia atrás, parpadeando pensativa. Luego picoteo la cabeza de Dean, lo cual fue un _golpe_. Dean se paró ahí y lo acepto. No debe picotear a las chicas, se recordó a sí mismo: era incorrecto. 

Luego otra gallina picoteo su pierna, y él se inquietó. Eso dolió. 

Un picotazo llegó a su ala, luego a su ojo, y decidió que no podía soportarlo más. Retrocedió hasta su jaula y se sentó entre los barrotes, mirando por el lado abierto al grupo de gallinas que cloqueaban. Deseó tener todavía el descaro que había tenido en el pozo. Este mundo, este mundo exterior, este no era su lugar, este no era su reino. No se sentía bienvenido, ni se sintió aceptado. 

Todas las gallinas se estaban riendo de él ahora. Se alejaron trotando, sus cloqueos chismosos resonaban un poco en el aire de la tarde. 

Castiel también las vio irse, luego miró al desafortunado gallo acurrucado dentro de su jaula. Educadamente preguntó si Dean había tenido la _intención_ de dar la impresión de que su virilidad era inexistente. 

Dean cloqueó a la defensiva, pero Castiel vio a través de eso. Dean estaba triste, era un gallo triste. Tal vez alguna vez había hablado de sí mismo con orgullo, pero aquí afuera solo era una mata de desesperanza que se despreciaba a sí misma. 

Cuando Sam vino a alimentar a la parvada, Dean se quedó en su jaula mientras Castiel picoteaba con las otras gallinas. Bruce aleteó en el rostro de Castiel, y Castiel le aleteó de regreso, pero Sam los separó antes de que estallara una verdadera pelea. Se lanzaron dagas con la mirada, pero ambos eran lo suficientemente sensatos como para dejarse en paz, incluso después de que Sam se fue a casa de nuevo. 

Pero cuando Bruce y sus chicas regresaron a su gallinero, Castiel todavía esperaba junto a la jaula de Dean. Sintió lástima por él, y no sabía exactamente por qué. 

Cuando cayó la noche, Dean suspiró. 

Castiel lo escucho. Salió volando de la cerca en la que había estado sentado y pasó unos minutos cavando en el césped desigual. Cuando encontró al escarabajo crujiente que estaba buscando, se lo llevó en el pico a Dean. 

Golpeó un ala contra la jaula de Dean, llamando su atención. Dean cloqueó, y Castiel se inclinó por el lado abierto. Dean retrocedió, preocupado de que sería atacado, pero cuando vio lo que Castiel le estaba ofreciendo, se tranquilizó un poco. 

Luego inclinó la cabeza. — _¿_ _Brrrk_ _?_

Castiel cloqueó suavemente, empujando al escarabajo hacia Dean. — _Bok-bok_ _._

Dean se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, inseguro. Luego picoteó el escarabajo en su pico y se lo comió rápidamente, antes de que Castiel pudiera cambiar de opinión. Entonces Castiel dejó a Dean solo, y fue a sentarse encima de su propia jaula para pasar la noche. Sabía que Dean lo miró irse, y sabía que estaba pensando sobre por qué demonios él haría tal cosa. Los escarabajos son para comer, no para compartir. 

Castiel no necesitaba dar explicaciones, estaba seguro de que Dean lo averiguaría eventualmente. Este lugar estaba lejos de ser un paraíso. Era seguro, y abundante, pero no era amigable. Dean necesitaba un amigo, y Castiel... está bien, quizás Castiel también necesitaba un amigo. No podría doler, ¿verdad? 

No. No, no podría doler. 

Mientras se ubicaban para dormir a unos pocos metros de distancia, salieron las estrellas, con la luna siguiéndolas, y el aire se volvió tranquilo y frío, y ambos se sintieron reconfortados por la presencia del otro. Aquí, la oscuridad del pozo y la libertad iluminada se encontraron, y ofrecieron una tregua. Ahora, ellos eran criaturas del crepúsculo. 

Dean cantó para sí mismo para poder dormir, y Castiel escuchó hasta que el conocimiento lo dejó. La canción de Dean era tan encantadora de escuchar. Los buenos sueños lo siguieron. 

Pasaron dos días, con mucho de lo mismo. Nada cambio, ninguna de las gallinas fue más amable. Y tanto Sam como sus amigas venían cada mañana y cada noche para alimentar a la parvada. 

Dean y Castiel desarrollaron hábitos. Dean rara vez dejaba su jaula si alguien más que Castiel estaba cerca. Se mantuvo reservado y no cantó demasiado. No reclamó nada sobre ninguna gallina, ni ninguna tierra excepto el espacio debajo de su jaula. Bruce le prestó poca atención; probablemente pensó que Dean era irrelevante. 

Cuando Dean no estaba mirando. Castiel inflaría sus plumas y fingiría ser un gallo grande e ilustre, un rey, y Dean era su gallina. Dean, de alguna manera, provocaba instintos protectores. Sin embargo, Castiel nunca siguió haciéndolo si Dean volteaba hacia su dirección; sería demasiado difícil de explicar, y Dean probablemente no apreciaría ser tratado de esa manera. Él no era para nada como una gallina... pero definitivamente había algo de gallina en él. No cantó como lo hacía Castiel, y no buscó problemas por el simple hecho de encontrarlos. En realidad, era un animal muy recatado. Castiel nunca hubiera esperado eso de él, no después de experimentar toda su fuerza de ataque. Y probablemente eso se añadía al encanto de Dean; era un gallo de pelea en el pozo, pero era una gallina en el patio, y no era mejor ni peor que Castiel. 

Al tercer día, en medio de una tarde soleada, cuando los árboles brotaron con un nuevo aliento y el césped se sacudió con insectos, el silencio en el aire libre se rompió con un sonido repentino. Castiel cantó su llamada de alarma a la parvada de Bruce cuando algo irregular y pesado se abrió paso hacia el patio. 

Bruce repitió la llamada de alarma desde la parte superior del gallinero, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que solo eran Sarah y Ruby, se rio y Castiel se sintió como un tonto. Abrió las alas e ignoró con determinación la risa de las gallinas. 

Sarah y Ruby retrocedieron hacia el patio llevando algo muy grande. Estaba hecho de madera, y tenía múltiples esquinas afiladas. 

— Por ahí, — Sarah jadeó, el sudor le caía por la frente. — Entre el arbolito y el arroyo. Estará fuera del viento en invierno. 

Dean se escondió en su jaula, asustado por la caja que llevaban las humanas. Esa cosa tenía piernas. 

Cuando la caja se dejó caer pesadamente, Ruby se enderezó. — Ahh, — suspiró, limpiando su rostro con la parte trasera de su mano. Miró la caja, luego se inclinó y sacó una rampa de un hueco en su frente, que parecía una boca abierta. La base de la rampa se clavó en el césped y Castiel la reconoció como una escalera para que subieran las gallinas. — Esto tomó demasiado tiempo de ensamblar. Pero al menos Sam va a estar feliz; ahora tiene tiempo para trabajar en otras cosas. 

— No me importa _Sam_ , — Sarah dijo, sonriendo mientras miraba a las curiosas gallinas que inundaban sus botas, investigando la nueva caseta. — Es sobre esos malditos gallos por quienes estoy preocupada. Han estado durmiendo en sus jaulas todo este tiempo, sin ningún refugio en absoluto. 

Ruby hizo una mueca y puso sus manos en su cadera. — Ellos no entrarán ahí, Sarah. De nuevo, ¿cuál era la regla? Uh, ponlos adentro por una noche para que se puedan acostumbrar. 

— No, eso es sobre lograr que una nueva gallina se acostumbre a un gallinero ya establecido, y sepan a donde regresar por las noches. Estos dos, no tocarían el gallinero de Bruce ni con una pluma a diez pies de distancia. 

— Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer? 

Sarah sonrió. — Yo digo que solo dejemos esta caseta aquí y dejemos que lo descubran por ellos mismos. El negro feo, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Dean? Es algo tímido, ¿no? Quizás se arme de valor y lo revise primero él, ¿quién sabe? 

Castiel cloqueó en respuesta. Dean no era feo. ¡Dean era más hermoso que todas las gallinas aquí! 

Bromeando entre ellas, Sarah y Ruby se dirigieron a la reja para volver a casa. Se voltearon cuando llegaron a la cerca, admirando cómo se veía el nuevo gallinero en el patio. Las otras gallinas habían perdido interés, porque ellas ya tenían un refugio comunal. 

La caseta se sentó firme entre el césped y, cuando las humanas se marcharon, el patio volvió a quedarse en silencio. Solo con el vibrar de los insectos y el piar de los otros pájaros en los árboles. 

Después de un minuto, Dean levantó la cabeza de su pecho. Cloqueó para llamar la atención de Castiel, y Castiel inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. 

Dean preguntó si realmente quiso decir lo que dijo, que Dean era más hermoso que las otras gallinas. 

Castiel se puso nervioso, pero luego se calmó. Meneó la cabeza, haciendo un ruido confuso. Por supuesto que sí, dijo. Dean era el único gallo que Castiel alguna vez pensó que era guapo. 

Dean no pudo evitar sentirse alagado. Parpadeó un par de veces y se movió alrededor de su jaula, sin saber cómo responder. 

Para ahorrarle a Dean la molestia de expresar sus emociones, Castiel siguió adelante y se pavoneó hacia la nueva caseta, subiendo con confianza la rampa para poder mirar dentro. Era oscuro y frío, lo suficientemente espacioso para probablemente tres gallinas, con un peldaño de madera en el centro para que se posen en la noche. Podía ver por qué las gallinas de Bruce habían entrado y se habían ido enseguida: este nuevo lugar no tenía secciones de anidación para poner huevos. Al ser gallos, Castiel y Dean no tenían ninguna necesidad de empollar huevos 

La voz de Dean sonó desde el exterior, y Castiel se dio la vuelta para asomar la cabeza fuera de la caseta. Dean estaba al fondo de la rampa. Cloqueó una vez, y Castiel se sintió inexplicablemente orgulloso de otro ex peleador: Dean también estaba dispuesto a echar un vistazo. Castiel retrocedió en lugar de salir, y Dean dudó solo un momento antes de subir para reunirse con él en la caseta. 

Con ambos adentro, el lugar se llenó, y Dean se movió unos segundos antes de aletear presa del pánico, gritando una advertencia a Castiel. Castiel se apresuró a salir, alarmado. Una vez que regresó al césped, miró a Dean. Dean subía y bajaba del peldaño dentro de la caseta, probándolo. Castiel gruñó cariñosamente. Dean era raro, pero, ciertamente, era simpático. 

Esa noche, cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Dean no se quedó atrás, sino que comió con el resto de la parvada. Sarah le comentó la observación a Sam, pero Sam estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo un escándalo por la nueva caseta. Estaba tan bien hecha, estaba resplandeciendo de orgullo sobre que Sarah y Ruby hubieran hecho algo tan práctico juntas sin que pareciera sacado de un libro de cuentos de hadas. 

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Sam murmuró, escuchando vagamente a Sarah decir algo sobre los gallos. 

— _Dije,_ — Sarah llamó, — Dean parece haber obtenido un nuevo impulso de alguna parte. Míralo, ¿quieres? Aww, qué lindo. Está compartiendo con el blanco. ¡Saaaam, mira! 

Sam se dio la vuelta, dudoso. — ¿Qué? — Volteó la mirada hacia donde señalaba Sarah, y comenzó a sonreír. Dean estaba picoteando alimento con su pico, luego empujándolo en el rostro de Castiel con tanta intensidad que fue imposible para Castiel evitar comérselo. Sin embargo, Castiel no respondió con violencia, simplemente parecía desconcertado. 

Sam puso sus manos en su cadera y se rio. — Quizás Dean piensa que es una mamá. 

— Eso es ridículo, — Sarah se rio. — Ambos son gallos. Probablemente está demostrando su dominio o algo así. 

Sam sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. — Sabes cómo los gallos hacen eso, saltan sobre el lomo del otro como si se estuvieran apareando. Antes de que consiguiéramos a Bruce, Tilda le haría eso a Bessy. ¿Recuerdas? 

Sarah asintió, cruzando sus brazos. — Quizás están saliendo. 

— ¿Saliendo? 

— Sí. — Sarah sonrió. — En las citas, la gente come junta. Quizás Dean y Castiel están saliendo. 

Sam tosió. — Gallos gay. Correcto. 

Sarah se rio y le indicó a Sam que saliera del patio. Sam fue tras ella, cerrando la reja para que las gallinas estuvieran protegidas del perro Berkley. Continuaron hablando mientras regresaban a la casa, pero Dean no entendía lo que decían. 

Ahora, dejó que Castiel picoteara su propia comida, y él también recibió su parte, porque alimentar a Castiel consumía mucho tiempo y los otros pájaros robaban toda la comida si no eran rápidos. Pero siguió pensando sobre ello. ¿Por qué quería alimentar a Castiel? Solo era instinto, eso era todo. Por qué _no_ lo alimentaria, esa era una mejor pregunta. 

De todos modos, Bruce y sus gallinas parecían pensar que era ridículo. No parecían capaces de dejar a Dean y Castiel solos; los interrumpieron y chocaron contra ellos hasta que Dean se sintió demasiado acosado para quedarse quieto. En lugar de esconderse en su jaula esta vez, Dean corrió por la rampa y se sentó en su nueva caseta. Bruce parecía más pequeño desde lejos, eso era agradable. 

Castiel era todo un misterio. Incluso cuando la parvada se había ido a dormir, permaneció despierto durante más de una hora después del anochecer, contemplando los otros campos. La casa de los humanos tenía las luces encendidas, y había algunos ruidos lejanos, el ruido de los platos en un fregadero, las risas humanas. 

Castiel no estaba junto a Dean, y Dean se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia nocturna durante los últimos días que no podía dormir, por muy cómoda que fuera la caseta. Salió del refugio y bajó pesadamente por la rampa, cruzando el patio. Bebió un trago del arroyo, se metió agua en el pico y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tragar. 

Luego continuó, caminando hacia el poste donde Castiel estaba ubicado. 

Dean esperó en la base del poste por un tiempo, mirando las estrellas. Pero Castiel no se movió, no hizo ningún sonido. Dean cloqueó su nombre, muy suavemente. Castiel giró su cuello y miro hacia Dean. Dean señalo hacia la caseta, invitándolo a entrar. 

Castiel suspiró, luego asintió. Pero no vino. 

Dean estaba curioso, así que retrocedió algunos pasos, luego corrió hacia adelante y extendió sus alas, aleteando con todas sus fuerzas hasta posarse en el poste que estaba a un pie de distancia de Castiel, a su derecha. La vista era gloriosa desde aquí. El arroyo del patio fluía suavemente a través de un campo, cortando un valle en miniatura a través del césped. Había unos abultados animales de gran tamaño ahí, eran esponjosos y blancos, estaban comiendo el césped a la luz de las estrellas. 

Una cadena de colinas se elevó en la distancia, abarcando esta tierra en una pecera de árboles susurrantes y hogares humanos. Un perro ladró en la distancia, demasiado calmado como para ser aterrador. 

A la izquierda, la casa de Sam brillaba desde su ventana, como una brasa dentro de una celda. Dean no necesitaba preguntar qué es lo que Castiel estaba viendo; sus ojos estaban enfocados en el resplandor. 

¿Es eso lo que quieres? Dean preguntó. 

Castiel cloqueó diciendo que no lo sabía. No sabía lo que quería. Solo le gustaba ver cómo funcionaba, le gustaba la idea de anidar. Una parvada. 

Dean se dio cuenta de que palabra faltaba en el vocabulario de Castiel. Y lo dijo fuerte. Una familia. 

Castiel giró su cabeza para verlo. Sus ojos brillosos eran como estrellas azules, llenos de luz. No lo entendía. 

Dean miró hacia su nuevo gallinero. Parecía un pequeño hogar. Era solitaria solo con él. Castiel también giró para mirar. Cuando Dean saltó de nuevo al césped, Castiel todavía estaba considerando lo que Dean había insinuado. 

Dean fue y se situó de nuevo a la caseta, esperando. Esperando y esperando y esperando. No pudo dormir. 

Ah, finalmente. 

Castiel entró y de repente el pequeño espacio era dos veces más cálido, dos veces más reconfortante. 

Dean se arrastró y se recostó, arrullando. Castiel se sentó a su lado, sus garras se enroscaron alrededor de la barra para agarrarse. Dean se acercó un poco más, por lo que sus lados se tocaron. Luego comenzó a cantar. 

Los ojos de Castiel comenzaron a cerrarse, y Dean cantó hasta que Castiel se vio en paz. Luego, cantó para sí mismo, y se balanceó mientras lo hacía. Eventualmente su voz se volvió débil y sus letras se volvieron desiguales, pero no importó. Estaba a punto de dormir, y se sentía muy seguro aquí. Más seguro de lo que nunca había estado antes. 

Ahora, Castiel era su Rey. 

Dean estaba feliz. 

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para que Dean la disfrutara. Castiel cantó justo al lado de su oído... — _¡COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOO!_ — ...y Dean estalló en un alboroto de plumas y garras, salió corriendo de la caseta en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Castiel asomó la cabeza fuera de la caseta y cantó de nuevo, informando con entusiasmo al mundo de la hora del día. 

Dean estaba completamente alterado. No habló en absoluto con Castiel hasta el anochecer. Pero, para entonces, la necesidad se había vuelto imperativa. 

Verán, el problema era que, Bruce había escuchado decir que Dean y Castiel estaban compartiendo una caseta para sí mismos, y aparentemente no se tomó bien ese hecho. Dean no sabía por qué era un gran problema, no era como si los dos estuvieran invadiendo el espacio de Bruce. Y por _cloqueo_ santo, ¡¿acaso Bruce no se daba cuenta de que Dean y Castiel no estaban interesados en robarse sus gallinas?! 

Dean le dijo todo esto a Bruce mientras bailaban un vals por el césped con sus cabezas bajadas amenazadoramente. Dean realmente no quería pelear, había _terminado_ con eso, pero Bruce tenía otras ideas. 

A Bruce no le importaba lo que Dean pensaba. Otro gallo en su tierra era lo suficiente malo, pero, _dos_ gallos, esencialmente equivalía al apocalipsis. Nada era peor que el apocalipsis, excepto cuando el apocalipsis colocaba una casa en la propiedad de Bruce y comenzaba a dormir en ella. Estaba muy poco impresionado. 

Oh. Dean cloqueó sorprendido. Bruce estaba molesto, pero no tenía nada que ver con el deseó de Castiel de empezar una familia. O con que Dean necesitaba tener a Castiel junto a él antes de poder dormir. _Eso_ fue un alivio. 

... Bueno, decirlo en voz alta quizás no fue la mejor idea. 

Dean saltó sobre Bruce cuando fue tirado, y giró en el aire. Aterrizó parado y se dio la vuelta. ¡Ja! 

Bruce ahora estaba parado donde Dean había estado un momento atrás, viéndose confundido. Se giró para mirar a Dean de nuevo, soltando un grito de batalla que honestamente aterrorizó a Dean. Solo entonces recordó que era la mitad del tamaño de Bruce, lo doble de frágil, y completamente en desventaja. 

Por otra parte, las desventajas nunca lo detuvieron antes. Atacó, y con un grito desarmador de — _¡Puck-_ _aaak_ _!_ — saltó sobre Bruce con un fuerte batir de alas. Sus garras rasparon las plumas verdes de la cola de Bruce, apretándolas. Bruce fue tirado hacia atrás cuando Dean aterrizó, y Dean no lo soltó, lo agarró con más fuerza y corrió algunos pasos con dificultad, riendo cuando estuvo seguro de que las plumas de la cola de Bruce habían sido arrancadas. 

Bruce estalló en absoluta furia, extendiendo sus amplias, amplias alas, levantando polvo del suelo y consumiendo a Dean en un huracán cegador. Se encogió hasta el suelo con los ojos cerrados, esperando que pasara. Paro después de solo un momento, y en esa fracción de segundo, Dean se levantó del suelo y abordó el rostro de Bruce directamente. 

Pero no fue bueno. Durante los últimos momentos había estado de vuelta en el pozo, de vuelta en la oscuridad con los hombres borrachos y sus burlas humanas, maldiciendo y llamando, y Dean había olvidado que no tenía cuchillas en los espolones. Cada golpe en el rostro de Bruce se quedó corto, y Dean cayó al suelo, aterrizando mal. 

Él no estaba en el pozo. Él estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que un gallo mucho mejor y más grande le pisó el lomo. Dean fue sujetado y picoteado por detrás, aplastado y doblado en apenas algunas pulgadas de espacio. Bruce se paró sobre él y mostró su dominio. Dean sintió el pinchazo mientras las plumas de su cuello fueron arrancadas; no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. 

¡Pero entonces! Una ráfaga de viento empujó a Bruce lejos, y Dean se dio la vuelta rápidamente, solo para ver a Castiel escarbando en la cara de Bruce con sus garras, con su pico picoteando repetidas veces como un pájaro carpintero en los ojos de Bruce. Derrotó al agresor de Dean y lo dominó como Bruce había hecho con Dean, jactándose en triunfo. Castiel se veía increíble, era como si fuera un ser divino parado orgullosamente sobre una bestia. 

Pero, por supuesto, no duró. Bruce arrojó a Castiel con un movimiento, y Castiel cayó al suelo, solo enderezándose en el último segundo. Dean tuvo dificultad para levantarse, queriendo ir a su lado, para defenderlo como él había defendido a Dean, pero dio un solo paso hacia adelante y fue bloqueado por otra cosa. 

Esta vez, fueron las gallinas. Todas ellas. Se lanzaron hacia adelante y atacaron a Castiel, graznando y chillando como monstruos sin Dios. Dean no podía ver más allá de las manchas marrones y las plumas voladoras. Sabía que Castiel estaba peleando adentro de ese desastre, pero la única evidencia de su presencia que pudo ver fue su esponjoso plumaje que voló desde adentro, el cual se dirigió hacia la tierra en tumultuosos remolinos. 

Era caótico. Dean sabía que necesitaba ayudar a Castiel. Sin Castiel, Dean sufriría el mismo destino. Lo necesitaba. Él lo _necesitaba_. 

Se lanzó hacia adelante mientras sus patas cojeaban, usando sus alas para mantener el equilibrio, y se impulsó. Sin embargo, el polvo nunca tuvo oportunidad de asentarse antes de que otra gallina se atravesara, los ataques furiosos aún caían sobre Castiel, una y otra y otra vez. Estaban defendiendo a Bruce, su protector. ¡Cómo se atrevía Castiel a lastimarlo! Dean casi podía sentir el dolor que Castiel sentía, al ver como las cabezas de las gallinas se movían. No pudo llegar hasta él. 

La sombra del anochecer cayó sobre el rostro de Dean. Lentamente, completamente aterrado, miró hacia Bruce, el rey del jardín. Bruce tenía rasguños alrededor de sus ojos, y su cresta estaba torcida. Sus ojos se redujeron a cortadas, y respiraba con pesadez, mientras miraba a Dean. Estaba furioso. 

Dean casi se había resignado a la derrota... entonces escuchó el grito de dolor de Castiel. No era un grito de refortalecimiento, tampoco era el tipo de grito que dejara a Dean saber que Castiel todavía tenía la intención de levantarse y pelear. Si no que, era el tipo de grito que suplicaba por piedad, y piedad solamente significaba muerte. 

Dean se levantó, golpeó a Bruce en la cabeza con sus garras desesperadas, luego saltó de él y aterrizó en el alboroto de gallinas, donde aleteó, chilló y arañó maníacamente hasta que las hembras despejaron un espacio a su alrededor. No las dejaría acercarse, cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Castiel con una peligrosa ferocidad, con su cabeza bajada. Él las atacaría si se acercaban, le importaba un carajo que fueran damas. Dean sería tan descortés como él quisiera, porque solo _miren_ lo que le habían hecho a Cas. 

Castiel agonizaba, croaba débilmente, con sus plumas arrancadas. Estaba sangrando, cubierto por marcas de pico. Ese sonido, ese doloroso sonido... era el sonido del llanto. Dean nunca había escuchado a otro gallo llorar antes. Pudo haber terminado con la vida de innumerables enemigos, pero nunca había dejado que su dolor se extendiera tanto como para que lo sintieran. Había un honor en la oscuridad que no compartía en la luz. Dean odiaba la luz. Ya no le temía más; ahora él la _odiaba_. 

Bruce y sus gallinas se quedaron atrás esta vez. Probablemente vieron algo asesino en los ojos de Dean, en su postura. Quizás simplemente escucharon a Castiel llorar y sintieron remordimiento. Fuese lo que fuese, Dean no sabía lo que era para estar agradecido. Estaba demasiado molesto. Empujó a Castiel hacia arriba y tomó su peso sobre su cuello, y lo paró. Dean también estaba débil y temblaba, pero sería fuerte para Castiel. 

Arrastró a Castiel de regreso a su caseta. Castiel tropezaba y caía, apenas podía mantener su peso, pero Dean lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Hacer subir al otro gallo por la rampa fue la parte más difícil. Dean convoco todas las fuerzas que tenía, y empujó a Castiel a un lugar seguro. 

Castiel colapso sobre el peldaño, demasiado exhausto como para sentarse en él en su lugar. Dean se preocupaba profundamente por él. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer guardia. 

La noche cayó demasiado pronto, y las otras gallinas fueron hacia el gallinero. No lucían afectadas por lo que habían hecho, no parecían darse cuenta de que probablemente se habían llevado la única oportunidad de Dean de ser feliz, la cosa más esperanzadora que jamás había descubierto. Las plumas pueden volver a crecer; una vida era insustituible. Sí Castiel moría esta noche, Dean nunca volvería a ser el mismo. 

Dean se sentó en la entrada de su cabaña, mirando las estrellas. Eran las estrellas de Castiel, pero Dean las cuidaría esta noche, ya que Castiel estaba demasiado destrozado para hacerlo. 

Dean no durmió. 

Era casi medianoche. La luna estaba brillante y reluciente, emitiendo una luz fría que reflejaba fácilmente el dolor de Dean. Los búhos ululaban en los árboles distantes, y los animales salvajes discutían entre sí incluso más lejos aún. 

Un cloqueo roto llegó hasta él, era una súplica sin aliento. Dean no entendió del todo el significado, pero con una oleada de esperanza, fue al lado de Castiel. Castiel abrió un ojo, y estaba tan azul como la triste luna. 

Castiel le pidió a Dean que cantara para él. 

Dean se inclinó y apoyó su descrestada cabeza contra la de Castiel. Había dejado de sangrar, pero estaba pegajoso. Él olía a muerte. 

Muy suavemente, Dean cantó su canción. Sonaba diferente esta vez, y no fue apropósito. Sonaba triste. Las notas eran desiguales, y la canción ya no era más una melodía pacífica. Se había convertido en un canto fúnebre. Después de esta noche, Dean no quería volver a cantarla. 

Castiel cerró los ojos. La luna desapareció. 

Dean siguió cantando hasta el amanecer. 

El sol se elevó a lo alto, pero todo permaneció helado. Las gotas de rocío se habían congelado en el césped durante la noche. La tierra verde se había pintado de un gris lúgubre, la atmósfera estaba tensa como una cuerda. 

Bruce no cantó. Ninguna de las gallinas del gallinero más grande fue en busca de insectos esa madrugada, y Dean se mantuvo en su caseta, sintiéndose tan pesado como el cielo colapsado. Castiel aún seguía vivo, pero apenas. Estaba destinado a que él cantara por las mañanas, Dean le recordó. Estaba destinado a que él cantara en el oído de Dean y lo molestara, y que eso hiciera a Dean huir, mientras echaba humo por la irritación. Pero Castiel no dio ninguna respuesta. 

Tenía que haber _algo_ que Dean pudiera hacer. 

Había pensado sobre ello toda la noche. Él era un gallo inteligente, el Rey del pozo siempre lo había dicho. Y ahora, Dean finalmente había aprendido a usar su poder para el bien. Comenzó a cantar. Cantar como Bruce lo hacía, como Castiel lo hacía. Como se suponía que los gallos lo hicieran. 

Pero no se detuvo cuando el sol se calentó ni cuando la niebla se derritió en el suelo y tampoco lo hizo cuando el arroyo corrió más rápido, brotando el agua que se había congelado durante la noche. Dean cantó hasta que su garganta comenzó a doler y su voz se volvió débil, luego subió hasta la parte superior de la caseta y _cantó_ , sin ninguna intención de rendirse. 

Y finalmente, finalmente, una figura humana apareció a través de las últimas espirales de niebla que quedaban. Era Sam con una cubeta de alimento, y una expresión preocupada. Había llegado una hora antes de lo habitual. ¡El ingenioso plan de Dean había funcionado! Se levantó y bajo de un salto, gritando para llamar la atención de Sam. Sam no pudo evitar darse cuenta; Dean era el único gallo que resistió el clima helado que estaba ocurriendo fuera de temporada. 

Sam bajó la cubeta de alimento y subió a la caseta de Dean. Dean saltó a la rampa y corrió dentro de la caseta, comenzando a entrar y salir, repitiendo la acción, llevando a Sam hacia Castiel. 

— ¿Qué pasa, Dean? — Sam preguntó gentilmente. — ¿Algo esta...? — Extendió una mano, y jadeó cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel desplumada y el cuerpo roto de Castiel. 

Dean cantó angustiado, y Sam lo calló. — Está bien, — Sam dijo. — Está bien, se está moviendo. Sigue con vida. 

Dean subió y bajó del techo de la caseta, insistiéndole a Sam a que se diera prisa. 

Sam suavemente tomó el cuerpo de Castiel en sus manos, acunando su rosada piel. — Wow, — Sam inhalo, asombrado por el daño que las gallinas le habían hecho a la avecilla. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el angustiado Dean, pensando. — ¿Tú le hiciste esto? 

Dean aulló molesto. ¡¿Cómo podía Sam pensar eso?! ¡Dean lo amaba! Castiel había salvado la vida de Dean, él había estado ahí cuando Dean más lo necesitaba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo podría Dean lastimarlo? 

Sam no entendió nada de lo que el descontento gallo negro soltó, pero parecía evidente que se había ofendido. Estaba ansioso, y no era para nada violento. 

Sam acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de Castiel, suspirando. No sabía sí el ave podría salvarse, pero haría lo mejor que pudiera, por el bien de Dean. — Veré lo que el veterinario puede hacer, — le dijo a Dean. — Pero no esperes un milagro. 

Dio media vuelta y salió del patio, cerrando la reja detrás de él, dejando la cubeta de alimento sin tocar cerca del arroyo. 

Dean se sentó en la reja y esperó. 

Las otras gallinas salieron más tarde en la mañana, cuando hacía un poco menos de frío. Volcaron la cubeta de alimento y devoraron cada migaja, sin dejar nada para Dean. Dean no les dedicó una segunda mirada, solo se sentó en la reja y esperó. 

También esperó más allá después de que les dieran de cenar. Aún no había ninguna señal de Castiel. Sarah dejó la comida sin decir ninguna palabra y luego se giró para irse. Por primera vez, la presencia de Berkley no perturbó a Dean. Se esponjó las plumas que le quedaban y volvió a sentarse cuando Sarah llamó al pulgoso. 

Esperó a que las estrellas salieran, y la luna creciente se burló de los ojos entrecerrados de Castiel. Dean se sentó en el poste de Castiel y miró hacia la casa, luego hacia el valle que estaba más allá. Castiel estaba en lugar ahí fuera. Las manos humanas eran buenas arreglando cosas, buenas para arreglar gallos rotos. Espero Dean. 

Cuando llego el amanecer, una gallina se unió a él en la reja. Dean parpadeó tristemente hacia ella, estaba demasiado cansado como para entablar una conversación. 

Ella tampoco dijo mucho. Bajó la cabeza en disculpa, y luego se fue. No fue gran cosa, pero Dean estaba menos enojado ahora. Con la ausencia de ira, llegó el deseo de bajar la guardia y, por primera vez desde la noche anterior a la pelea, él pudo dormir. Él no canto. 

Otro día paso, más o menos igual. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría esperando aquí? Si pudo olvidar al Rey del Pozo, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría olvidar al Rey de la Luz? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría dejar de estar enamorado, continuar, hasta establecerse con una de las gallinas de Bruce? ¿Qué pasaría si algún día tuviera polluelos y uno de ellos fuera blanco como Castiel? ¿Entonces qué? 

Todos esos pensamientos y preguntas fueron apartados de su mente cuando vio a un humano abriéndose paso hacia el gallinero. Dean se puso de puntillas, deseando ver a Castiel en sus brazos, en alerta y brillando con plumas nuevas. Eran Sarah y Ruby, pero sus manos estaban vacías. 

Dean dejó su lugar en la reja cuando la abrieron, y corrió en círculos mientras se dirigían directamente a su caseta y de Castiel. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? 

— Tú a la izquierda, yo a la derecha, — Ruby dijo, y Sarah obedeció, poniendo sus manos en la caseta. 

Dean cloqueó apresuradamente, recordándoles que él vivía ahí, en caso de que lo habían olvidado. No le prestaron atención, y sacaron la caseta directamente del patio. 

Dean corrió alrededor de sus pies, saltando para intentar atrapar su caseta mientras se alejaba. ¡Regresen! ¡Castiel necesitará un lugar donde dormir cuando regrese a casa! 

— Shoo, Dean, — Sarah reclamó, moviendo una bota en su dirección. — Los estamos moviendo a un mejor lugar. 

Dean no les creyó, así que siguió intentando poner su casa de vuelta en el suelo. 

Llevaron la cabaña a un rincón cubierto más cerca de la casa, al lado de un árbol en una maceta, y con algunas flores en macetas más pequeñas. Dean aleteó agitado. Tan pronto como su cabaña estuvo nuevamente en la tierra, corrió adentro para verificar que nada hubiera cambiado. Era exactamente igual que antes, pero ahora la vista era diferente. Podía ver como las verduras crecían en filas ordenadas, tanto las patatas, como las zanahorias y los tomates trepaban por las varillas. Y... 

¡PERRO! 

Dean se encogió de miedo en la parte trasera de su caseta, chillando cuando Berkley resopló al invadir la casa de Dean. ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate, tú no eres Castiel! 

— ¡Quítate, Berkley! ¡Quítate! — Ruby jaló al perro y Berkley trotó moviendo la cola. 

Dean se estremeció nerviosamente, estirando lentamente su cabeza para comprobar que el perro realmente se había ido. Lo hizo. Dean suspiró aliviado. 

— Berkley no lo lastimaría, ¿cierto? — Sarah le pregunto a Ruby. 

Ruby se rio. — Nah. El viejo Berks es mucho más gallina que las gallinas reales. Solo le gusta olfatear, y luego irse. 

Dean gruñó y se sentó en su peldaño, mientras refunfuñaba. 

La tarde se sentía de otra manera en este rincón de la tierra. La puesta de sol era sombría, pero mucho más cálida. Dean tomó una agradable siesta, tan cerca de olvidar lo que estaba esperando. Sabía que estaba esperando algo... era algo muy importante... 

Escuchó un cloqueo. (Un solo cloqueo.) 

Todo regreso de golpe. Dean salió de su caseta y corrió hacia Sam, quien tenía un bulto en las manos. 

¡Era Castiel! ¡Era Castiel usando un suéter! 

Dean graznó y saltó felizmente cuando Castiel fue puesto en el patio de la casa, tentativamente parado en sus dos piernas. Dean lo orbitó, totalmente extasiado. Castiel se orientó, luego poso sus ojos sobre Dean. Eran dos estrellas azules perfectas, demasiado brillantes para el día. Hola, Dean. 

Dean se puso de puntillas y cantó tan alto y orgulloso como le gustaba, anunciando su alegría. Esperaba que Bruce lo escuchara, esperaba que todos los gallos del mundo lo escucharan. ¡Castiel estaba vivo! 

Castiel dio un paso hacia adelante y le dio un picotazo en el pico a Dean. Dean dejó de cacarear para mirarlo. Qué forma tan curiosa de saludar. 

Dean se dio la vuelta y fue a hurgar en el huerto. Pasó un buen minuto buscando algo especial, y cuando lo encontró, se apresuró a volver al lado de Castiel, frotándose contra su suéter tejido. Castiel dejó que Dean le metiera el insecto en la garganta, y luego cloqueó agradecido. 

Sam se rio. Dean lo miró, y vio al hombre de pie con sus dos amigas, mirando a Dean y Castiel. Dean cantó en agradecimiento y, por primera vez, estaba absolutamente seguro de que los humanos entendían lo que decía. 

— De nada, — Sam dijo. 

Esa noche, Dean y Castiel se posaron juntos en su propia caseta privada, estaban cálidos y cómodos. Era agradable poder acurrucarse contra el suéter de lana de Castiel, era mucho más cálido que las plumas. 

El plumaje de Castiel volvería a crecer con el tiempo, Dean estaba seguro de ello. Sería el pájaro blanco más maravilloso que el mundo jamás había visto, y Dean sería su oscura contraparte. 

Dean le cantó a Castiel una nueva canción para que durmiera, una que él mismo había inventado. Cantó sobre un hogar, y un toque cálido, y una pequeña familia mixta que seguramente estaba en camino de hacerse realidad. 

~

La segunda primavera llegó, su llegada fue lenta, como siempre parecía que lo hacían las estaciones en el mundo iluminado. La primavera pasada había sido una triste aventura. Todo ese empollamiento, y que no tuvieran ningún solo polluelo que mostrar. En algún punto, Dean casi se había convencido de que no estaba _destinado_ a tener polluelos. Pero Castiel, siendo la creatura perseverante que era, dijo que todo llegaba a su debido tiempo. 

Casi dos años era definitivamente un buen momento, ¿verdad? 

Castiel se hizo cargo de la tarea de Dean de empollar el huevo durante unos minutos, y Dean fue a buscar algo de cenar en el comedero que Sarah tenía la costumbre de dejar afuera. Dean comió, y luego regreso directamente al nido adentro de la caseta. Ruby había agregado una extensión al área principal de descanso, solo para su huevo. 

Dean hizo que Castiel se parara, por qué empollar el huevo era el trabajo de _Dean_. Castiel lo dejo, aunque solo fuera para evitar una de las rabietas relacionadas con el huevo de Dean. 

Aparentemente, y esto era solo un rumor, los gallos no eran quienes empollaban los huevos. Bueno, eso era una tontería, había dicho Dean. ¿Dónde estaba la satisfacción de criar polluelos si solo las damas hacían todo el trabajo? No era como si fuera un trabajo _difícil_ , o algo así... 

Tres semanas después, se había formado nuevas opiniones. Eso no quería decir que todo el trabajo duro debería dejarse a cargo de solo las mujeres, sino que, de hecho, era un trabajo terriblemente duro. Las piernas le dolían y estaba cansado y había estado empollando el huevo durante tanto tiempo, solo quería _dormir_. 

Pero entonces llego un cosquilleo. No fue nada, pensó. Solo una pluma fuera de lugar. 

Luego volvió a cosquillar. 

Espera... 

¡Cosquilleo! 

Dean se paró y le gritó a Castiel, emocionado mientras revisaba el huevo. Era un huevo grande, de color beige y más alargado que los huevos de las otras gallinas. A Dean no le importaba que su huevo fuera diferente, Sam se lo había dado para que lo cuidara, y era muy importante no defraudar a Sam. 

Castiel llegó tan emocionado como Dean, cloqueando y cloqueando hasta que Dean le dijo que se callara. ¡Escucha! 

Escucharon cuidadosamente. El huevo se movió, crujiendo. El corazón de Dean se aceleró, ¡su bebé finalmente estaba aquí! 

Castiel alborotó felizmente su blanco plumaje, y él y Dean se sentaron y esperaron mientras su bebé salía del cascarón a picotazos. Primero apareció un pequeño pico negro, redondeado al final. Luego salió una cabeza gris, la cual se encontraba humedecida por residuos de huevo, pero aún era esponjosa. 

Dean miró a Castiel con deleite. ¡Su bebé era gris! ¿Qué tan perfecto era _eso_? 

Luego, del huevo, salió una pata palmeada de color negro. Dean tuvo que revisar sus propias patas en caso de que se hubiera equivocado de alguna manera. No, él definitivamente no tenía patas palmeadas. 

— _Bok_ , — Castiel dijo, divertido. Su bebé no era un pollo, sino un cisne. 

Dean estaba desconcertado. ¿Un cisne? ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?! 

Castiel dijo que fue obra de Sam. 

Dean resopló. Por supuesto que sí. 

Cloqueó, avanzando para ayudar a su bebé a salir del resto de su cascarón. Era _su_ cisne. Su adorable mezcla de oscuridad y luz. Su diminuta bolita de pelusa gris. 

El bebé pitó, y Dean saltó sorprendido. Castiel se rio, y se acercó al costado de Dean, acariciando su cuello. Finalmente, tenía una familia. Claro, eran una extraña familia, pero ¿cuándo se habían conformado con algo normal? Iba a ser maravillosa. 

Esa noche, Dean le cantó a su bebé para que durmiera. Castiel miró a Dean con más amor en sus ojos del que solían tener, y cuando Dean se cansó demasiado, Castiel continuó con la canción en nombre de Dean. 

Dean se quedó dormido con su cabeza descrestada descansando en el suave plumaje de Castiel, enamorado del mundo. Enamorado de la luz. Castiel continuó cantando hasta que él también se quedó dormido, su familia se acurrucó protectoramente bajo una de sus espléndidas alas blancas. 

Este era su gallinero. Este era su hogar. Estaban a salvo, y enamorados, y en general, ellos eran una familia muy feliz. 

**_{ el_** **_fin }_ **


End file.
